Enamorado de mi niñera
by R-P-Ale
Summary: Nami trabaja de niñera para pagar unas deudas familiares. Un día recibe una llamada de un hombre pidiéndole que cuidase a su hermanito durante un mes, seducida por el dinero acepta, sin embargo, en su primer día se encuentra con un 'pequeño' detalle que el hombre olvidó mencionar, el 'hermanito' del que este hombre hablaba tiene 17 años.
1. ¡¿Tiene 17!

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Tiene 17?!**

La muchacha de cabellera anaranjada caminaba hacia su hogar con un notable cansancio en el rostro, al llegar a su calle saludo a su vecina quien se hallaba regando el jardín delantero de su casa, por alguna razón siempre lo hacía en la noche, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su morada introdujo la llave y entró, al parecer su madre no llegaba aún, se dirigió a la nevera y saco un jarro con jugo de mandarina, lo sirvió en un vaso y el jarro se vació

-_Es hora de hacer más_.-Pensó dejando el vaso a un lado, se dirigió al patio con el objetivo de sacar mandarinas de los árboles de su madre, en la casa había una regla, quien acabara el jugo, tenía que hacer más.

Luego de llenar la jarra, la metió a la nevera, cogió su jugo y se fue a la sala de estar, donde se recostó en el sofá y prendió el televisor, dio un sorbo al exquisito néctar de mandarinas cuando su celular empezó a sonar

-¿Quién demonios llama a esta hora?-Miro la pantalla de su teléfono, era un número desconocido, contesto de mala gana.-¿Hola?

-_Buenas noches, ¿Hablo con Nami?_

_-_¿Con quién más, este es mi número, no?

-_Si, lo lamento si mi pregunta fue estúpida..__**¡Estoy hambrieeeentooooooooo!**__.¡Silencio Luffy, estoy hablando con alguien importante!_

_-_¿Quién habla?-Dijo ya fastidiada

_-Me presento, soy Portgas D. Ace y estoy llamando por el cartel que puso en la entrada de la biblioteca, decía que prestaba un servicio de niñera express, y bueno como puede deducir, estoy interesado en contratarla_

_-_Oh, así que eso era, lamento haber sido algo grosera.-Dijo con una gota de sudor en su sien, se sentó, no podía dejar perder ni una oferta de trabajo.-Bueno ¿Qué día me necesitaría?

-_No se preocupe por trivialidades, yo también habría reaccionado de esa manera si me llamarán a estas horas, verá, tal vez suene algo loco, pero la necesito por todo un mes..._

_-_¿Todo un mes, e-esta seguro de eso? El costo de 31 días es...

-_Si es por el dinero no tengo problemas en pagar lo que sea, tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios al extranjero el cual es de suma importancia, pero el dejar a mi hermanito solo en casa me tiene agobiado, y es que el es algo...difícil de tratar por lo que nadie quiere cuidarlo..._

_-_¡Cuente conmigo para lo que sea! No tengo problemas en cuidar a su hermanito. Pero ¿No le preocupa dejarlo con una extraña?

_-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa...¿Puede empezar mañana?_

Luego de que Ace diera sus datos de residencia y llegaran a un acuerdo con respecto al dinero, el cual tenía varios ceros que hicieron a Nami casi saltar de emoción, la llamada finalizó.

-Que tipo más extraño, se preocupa por dejar a su hermano solo, pero no teme dejarlo con una extraña ¿Qué no es casi lo mismo? Bueno, que más da, ¡tendre mucho dinero después de esto! Por fin podremos pagar nuestras deudas.-Pensó mientras sonreía observando su celular

Al día siguiente Nami se levantó a primera hora, para preparar su maleta, pues habían acordado que durante ese mes se quedaría en la casa de Ace, luego de que tuviese todo listo bajó, nadie se encontraba en pie aún, decidió preparar el desayuno, jugo de mandarinas, tostadas con mermelada de mandarinas y mandarinas con banana y yogur, que se puede decir ¡En esa casa amaban las mandarinas! Además, era lo que más tenían y como no se podían permitir muchos gastos, aprovechaban. Comió sola y dejo una nota en la nevera, indicando que estaría trabajando fuera durante un tiempo y que las visitaría de vez en cuando.

Tomo un taxi el cual le dejo fuera de una gran casa, no se sorprendió mucho de que su cliente viviese en una mansión como la que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, tocó el timbre y una voz le preguntó su nombre, la reja se abrió permitiéndole entrar, luego se cerró tras de sí, avanzó hasta la puerta de entrada, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de golpear, esta se abrió dejando ver a un apuesto hombre de cabello negro y traje, con algunas pecas adornando su bello rostro y una sonrisa cautivadora

-¿Portgas D. Ace?

-Así me dicen, por favor adelante.-Dijo dando un paso al lado, dejando ver un elegante recibidor, Nami entró al lugar y el hombre cerro la puerta para luego avanzar hasta la siguiente habitación, el salón.-Toma asiento Nami, haz como si estuvieras en casa

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo sentándose

-Bien, te diré lo básico ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, mi vuelo sale en una hora, en la cocina hay una pizarra con los horarios de mi hermano, tu habitación está en la segunda planta y Luffy debe de estar en el patio, el te va a enseñar la casa, la encargada del aseo viene los miércoles y el cocinero se va los fines de semana, ten cuidado con él, eso es todo, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo.-Dijo rápidamente

-¡No se preocupe por eso! Pero, me dijo que me pagaría la mitad de...

-Ya deposité a tu cuenta bancaria

-¡Muy bien, pues que tenga un buen viaje!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Ace sonrío y luego de despedirse se fue

Entonces la pelinaranja se encontró sola en aquella gran mansión, sin saber que demonios hacer, pero poco le importo, el dinero era su motivación. Se levantó del asiento de cuero y empezó a admirar la casa, era realmente hermosa.

-Que daría yo por tener un hogar así...-De pronto un estruendo se escucho desde el otro lado de una puerta, era el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, Nami se acercó, cuando estaba por tocar alguien apareció desde un pasillo murmurando cosas

-Ese idiota, debió romper otro jarrón ya, cuando le vea voy a...-Calló sus maldiciones al ver a la joven, el cigarrillo que traía se le cayó de la boca, por suerte el piso era de cerámica, lentamente el rubio se acercó, caminaba con la frente en alto, seguro y con una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios.-Que tal, señorita ¿Usted es la nueva niñera, no?-Dijo con una voz de seductor mientras cogía su mano y la besaba con delicadeza

-Si...¿Y usted es?..-Preguntó retirando su mano con cuidado

-Soy el cocinero, pero puedes decirme Sanji

-Eh...Bueno, Sanji, creo que algo se rompió ahí dentro

-¡Ah! Es cierto, permitame por favor...-Dijo poniendose enfrente de la puerta, entonces levanto su pierna y con solo una patada la derribo.-¡Estúpido chico ¿Qué rompiste está vez?!

-¡Sanji! Yo no rompí nada, sólo se me cayó el espejo

-¡Luuffyyyyyy ¿Eres idiota o te haces, eh?!-Gruñía el rubio mientras frotaba su puño contra la cabeza del chico

-¡Ya deja eso, me duele!-Nami escuchaba todo desde fuera, no sabía si entrar, sin embargo al escuchar la queja de dolor del niño decidió interferir

-¡Sanji, ya detente, es sólo un niñ...-Su boca se quedó abierta ante la impresión al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un adolescente, sólo unos años menor que ella.

-¿Un niño? ¡Ja! Este idiota dejó de ser un niño hace mucho.-Decía sin dejar de frotarle la cabeza

-¡Ya detente!-Exclamó Nami enfurecida, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo ¡¿Ese era Luffy?!

-Está bien...-Dijo el rubio soltando al ''pequeño''

-Jajaja ¿Tu serás mi niñera? ¡Eres muy linda! Espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Tú ya puedes limpiar

-¡No te dirijas así a esta preciosa señorita!-Le regañó Sanji

-Te decía a ti, Sanji.-Dijo con una mueca

-¡Maldito mocoso!-En ese momento el rubio levanto la pierna

-¡Ya calma! Estoy confundida ¿Por qué Luffy es tan grande?

-Porque tengo 17 años.-Dijo mientras picaba su nariz

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Aceptando el reto

_-Porque tengo 17 años.-Dijo mientras picaba su nariz_

**Capítulo 2: Aceptando el reto**

-¡Pero que sucio eres, estamos frente a una dama!-Le gritó Sanji después de golpearle la cabeza

-Ah...Lo siento, lo siento.-Se disculpó Luffy riendo

-Y...entonces...¿Cómo?...Yo...-Nami comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras su expresión no salía del asombro

-Escucha, señorita, como podrás notar Luffy tiene el CI de un niño de 5 años, y es por eso que el jefe no puede dejar de preocuparse por él y le sigue contratando niñeras...Preciosas niñeras con grand...Ejem...Sin embargo, este estúpido las ahuyenta a todas

-Ellas son raras, siempre terminan renunciando.-Dijo Luffy

-B-Bien...-Nami se quedó mirando fijamente a Luffy mientras él sonreía, no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad, después de todo, el dinero le iba a servir mucho, entonces suspiró resignada, y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su cadera y con la otra se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja.-¡Escucha, Luffy! Mi nombre es Nami y desde hoy seré tu niñera.-Dijo para luego sonreír.-Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien

Ambos chicos habían quedado impresionados pues generalmente en ese punto las chicas ya habían salido por la puerta principal, sin embargo Nami se quedó, firme y encima sonriendo, Sanji apretó el puño

-T-Tu...Eres...¡La mujer de mis sueños!-Exclamó para luego mostrar su rostro sonrojado con una extraña expresión.- ¡¿Qué quieres que te cocine? Haré lo que sea!.-Dijo mientras cogía la mano libre de Nami.-Una gotita de sudor recorrió la sien de la chica mientras que el pelinegro reía observando la situación

-¡Oh, cierto!-Dijo de pronto Luffy.-Ace me pidió que te enseñara la casa, Sanji prepara algo para comer mientras tanto

-¡¿Ah, por qué tu le vas a ense...

-Por favor, Sanji.-Dijo Nami guiñándole un ojo al cocinero

-¡Clarooooo Naaaaaaami!-Exclamó contento mientras corría a la cocina

Entonces Nami y Luffy salieron de la habitación, el pelinegro comenzó a mostrarle su hogar a la niñera mientras esta le seguía fascinada, la casa constaba de dos pisos, en el primero estaban la sala de estar, comedor, cocina, una oficina inmensa y el recibidor, además de dos baños, mientras que en el segundo piso habían cinco dormitorios, una pequeña biblioteca (aunque más grande que su habitación sumada a la de su hermana), una sala de juegos y dos baños más, cada uno con su propio jacuzzi, la casa también constaba de un ático y de un sótano.

El patio delantero tenía unos preciosos jardines con rosales y fuentes de agua, mientras en el trasero había una gran piscina, una terraza, una zona de picnic, columpios e incluso un estanque para pescar.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Nami de todo lo que vio, fueron los antiguos cuadros que adornaban los pasillos de la casa, además de los jarrones y otras decoraciones que se veían muy delicadas y caras.

-Tu casa es maravillosa, Luffy.-Dijo cuando volvieron a la sala de estar

-¿Ah si? A mi me parece una casa normal

-¡¿Desde cuándo que una mansión es normal?!-Exclamó sorprendida.-Pero bueno, tu barrio no es muy normal tampoco...-Dijo al recordar las enormes casas con las que se topó en el camino

-Mmmh...¡Saaaaaaaaaaanjiiiii!-Gritó de pronto el pelinegro asustando a la chica.-¡Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeee!-Seguía gritando

-¡No grites Luffy, ya casi está!-Le regaño el rubio apareciendo en la entrada con una sartén en la mano.-¡Naaaaaaaaamiiiii, ya quiero que pruebes mi comida!-Exclamó con felicidad mientras volvía a la cocina

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ace dijo que en la cocina estaba tu horario...¿Tienes algo para hoy?

-No lo recuerdo

-¿Sabes al menos que día es hoy?-Preguntó con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien

-No.-Dijo sin rodeos, mientras Nami tragaba saliva en seco, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

Entonces decidió ir a ver ella misma si es que el desordenado chico tenía algo importante los sábados, en cuanto se acercó a la cocina pudo sentir un dulce aroma que la cautivo, en cuanto llegó pudo ver como el rubio ubicaba con cuidado unas fresas sobre lo que parecía ser una tarta

-Ya está, ahora sólo hace falta que Nam...

-¡Woah! ¿Cómo se llama esa tarta? ¡Huele muy bien!-Dijo una sonriente Nami acercándose al cocinero quien sintió como su corazón daba un salto de alegría

-¡N-Naaaaaaaaaaamiiiii! Esta tarta se llama Fraiser y es un postre típico en Francia ¡Por favor prueba un trozo!-Nuevamente ponía esa extraña expresión, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con un tono infantil

-Oh, claro ¿Me puedes servir un poco mientras reviso el horario de Luffy?

-¡Poooooor supuesto!-Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un cuchillo

Nami se acercó a la pizarra en la que estaba escrito el horario y buscó el día viernes, el chico sólo tenía práctica de fútbol a desde las 16:00 hrs hasta las 17:30hrs

-Hey Sanji ¿Qué hora es?

-Uhm, las 15:23.-Dijo luego de revisar la hora en su celular.-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Qué, y cuanto se tarda Luffy en llegar a las canchas?!

-Uhm...Como el jefe siempre es el que lo lleva no estoy seguro

-Demonios.-Dijo preocupada.-Bueno Sanji, lo siento mucho pero en otro momento probaré tu postre, tengo que ayudar a Luffy a preparar sus cosas, no puedo fallar el primer día

-P-Pero...¡Ya sé, Nami, yo lo llevaré a su entrenamiento, después de todo, a las 16:00 termina mi turno, puedo pasar a dejarl...

-¡¿De verdad puedes hacer eso, Sanji?!-Exclamó con alivio

-Haría todo por ti, my lad...

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo mientras le daba dos golpecitos en la espalda y sonreía.-Bien, ahora a preparar sus cosas...-Comentó para luego dirigirse a la salida de la cocina.-Oh, probaré tu postre en cuanto terminé de ordenar.-Dijo antes de irse, lo que dejo al cocinero complacido

La pelinaranja llegó hasta donde estaba Luffy y le ordenó que fuese a comer algo, ya que no podía dejar que el pobre se fuese sin bocado alguno a hacer deporte, orden que el morocho acató enseguida con una sonrisa.

Llegó a la cocina y al sentir el aroma del Fraiser se abalanzó sobre la tarta, sin embargo, antes de poder probarla siquiera, Sanji le golpeó la cabeza

-¡Esa es para Nami! Puse todo mi cariño en ella.-Dijo con una voz melosa

-¡Pero tengo haaambreeee, además, ella me dijo que viniera a comer!-Exclamó enojado

-Ahí está tu comida.-Dijo apuntando a un gran plato con diversos tipos de carne

-¡Oh, Sanji eres el mejor!-Dijo con sus ojos brillando y la baba escurriendo desde su boca

-¡Agh, pero no babees tanto cerdo!

Mientras el joven masticaba un trozo de carne Sanji le observaba con la ceja en alto

-Hey Sanji, yo también quiero tarta.-Dijo a penas, ya que tenía la boca llena

-Luego te hago una, y no hables con la boca llena, Luffy, tienes que aprender a comportarte de una vez por todas...

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ladeando la cabeza y sin dejar de masticar

-Porque si sigues así ninguna dama querrá estar contigo. Pero que digo, ninguna señorita se merece a un idiota como tu de esposo...

-¡Ah! Es sólo eso, bueno, entonces no importa.-Respondió sonriendo

-¿Nunca te ha gustado una chica, Luffy?

-Uhm...Robin me gusta, Vivi me gusta, Nami me gust...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó Sanji asombrado, pero luego de pensarlo un segundo reaccionó a que de seguro la percepción de gustar de Luffy era diferente a la de los demás, después de todo, era Luffy.-No, no, no entiendes, con gustar me refiero a gustar en el plano romántico.-El morocho ladeo la cabeza confundido.-Tsk, no tiene real importancia, sólo apresúrate que todavía te tienes que cambiar...

Mientras tanto, Nami guardaba unas prendas de cambio para Luffy en una mochila, además de una toalla y otras cosas que necesitaría. Aún seguía sorprendida, ya que le parecía absurdo que un chico sólo dos años menor que ella tuviese que tener niñera, por el rato que había pasado con Luffy se había dado cuenta de que efectivamente si tenía actitudes parecidas a las de un infante pero ¿Realmente era para tanto?

-Fútboooool, voy al entrenamientooo, después de comer carneeeeeee, deliciosa carneeeeeee.-Cantaba el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Nami escuchó y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.-Nami, Sanji dice que bajes a buscar tu tarta, yo también quería tarta.-Dijo Luffy al llegar con un tono de tristeza

-Oh, claro, te guardaré un trozo

-¡¿De verdad?!-Exclamó con los ojos brillantes

-S-Si, no podría comerla sola...-Tartamudeó por el repentino cambio de humor del chico

-¡Ah Nami, eres genial!-Dijo mientras sonreía

-¡Sólo apresúrate!-Le ordenó mientras salía de la habitación

Nami probó la tarta y su rostro se iluminó

-¡¿T-Te gustó?!-Preguntó el cocinero con la rara expresión a la que Nami ya se estaba acostumbrando

-¡Está delicioso! Nunca había probado algo tan bueno.-En ese momento Sanji se cubrió el rostro con el brazo y comenzó a sollozar.-¿Uh, S-Sanji?-Preguntó confundida

-Este...¡Este día es el mejor!-Exclamó

-Creo que eres un poco exagerado...

-¡Estoy listo!-Dijo Luffy entrando a la cocina, llevaba un uniforme de fútbol con los colores negro y rojo

-¿Tengo que recogerte a las 17:30?

-No, el padre de Usopp siempre nos lleva a todos.-Le respondió sonriente

-Bien vamos de una vez...Ah por cierto, Nami, la cena está lista, sólo debes calentarla-Dijo Sanji colgando su delantal y recogiendo sus cosas.-Adiós, mellorine.-Después de esas palabras le beso la mano a Nami.-Si este niñato te hace problemas, sólo llamame

-Gracias, Sanji

-Oye, Nami.-Dijo Luffy acercándose a ella, Sanji levantó la ceja, entonces Luffy le susurró al oído.-Recuerda la tarta...

-Jajaja, claro claro.-Rió la chica y el muchacho sonrío

-Vamos de una vez.-Dijo el rubio tomándolo desde la oreja

-¡Está bien, está bien, puedo caminar solo!

Luego de unos segundos la casa quedó en un silencio absoluto.

-Oye, Luffy.-Soltó de pronto Sanji sin despejar la vista del camino

-¿Si?-Preguntó un alegre Luffy desde el asiento de atrás

-¿Qué le dijiste a Nami?

-Jijiji es un secreto.-Dijo llevando uno de sus indices a sus labios

-Tsk, más te vale no molestarla

-¿De qué hablas Sanji? Yo no molestó a nadie

Nami decidió ir a desempacar las cosas que llevaba, ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes. Cuando llegó a su habitación no pudo evitar sentirse como una princesa, pues era enorme.

-¡Hasta que llegaste, Luffy!-Dijo un chico de nariz larga y cabello rizado con los brazos cruzados.-Ya estabamos pensando que no vendrías

-Lo siento, Usopp.-Dijo rascándose la nuca

-Muy bien Luffy, tendrás que hacer 100 abdominales extras por los 10 minutos de retraso.-Dijo un pelirrojo que llevaba un somprero de paja

-¡Pero entrenador Shanks!

-La puntualidad es importante.-El pelirrojo le sonrío

-No te quejes Luffy, sólo son 100 abdominales extras.-Dijo un chico de cabello verde

-Ya lo sé Zoro, pero me da pereza

-Hablan de eso como si fuera fácil...-Dijo Usopp con una gotita de sudor recorriendo su sien

Por su parte Nami había terminado de ordenar las cosas y se hallaba recostada en su cama sin saber que hacer, como generalmente la contrataban para cuidar niños por un rato sabía muy bien cual era su trabajo y lo que podía y no hacer, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba en la casa de desconocido completamente sola, sin nadie a quien cuidar, no estaba segura de si podía prender la televisión o la radio, o ponerse a leer algún libro, entonces, mientras pensaba, recordó las palabras de Ace ''_**Toma asiento Nami, haz como si estuvieras en casa**_'', pero ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso?...Luego de unos segundos sonrío

-Bueno, supongo que haré exactamente lo que él dijo.-Pensó para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación.-Revisaré la biblioteca a ver si encuentro algo interesante...

Ya ahí, encenció las luces y comenzó a rebuscar entre los estantes, habían libros de todo tipo, desde cuentos infantiles, hasta complejos textos matemáticos. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando encontró unos libros de geografía, sin dudarlo dos veces se dispuso a leerlos.

Página tras página, Nami no podía despegar su vista de las letras negras, y es que desde que era pequeña siempre le había gustado mucho saber sobre cosas como esa, sin embargo el sonido de unas risas le hicieron salir de su trance, reviso su móvil, ya eran las 17:45, la hora se había pasado volando, decidió dejar el libro apartado para seguir leyendo en otro momento, ahora debía recibir a Luffy.

Cuando llegó al primer piso sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...-Contó a los chicos que se encontraban en el lugar

-¡Ah, Nami!-Exclamó Luffy contento

-¿Ella es tu niñera, Luffy?-Preguntó con una tierna voz un chico de tez morena y una dulce expresión que hizo a Nami sonreír

-Así es Chopper, ella es Nami ¿Es linda no creen?-Los chicos, a excepción de Zoro que parecía ser el más reservado de los cuatro, asintieron con la cabeza

-Yo soy Usopp, un gusto conocerte, Nami.-El azabache le dedicó una sonrisa

-¡Y yo soy Chopper!-Exclamó el mismo muchacho de antes

-Zoro.-Dijo con aburrimiento el más alto de los cuatro

-Eh...Luffy ¿Por qué tus amigos están aquí?

-¿Ace no te lo dijo? Todos los viernes vienen a jugar videojuegos después del entrenamiento

-Al parecer a Ace se le olvido mencionar bastantes cosas.-Dijo forzando una sonrisa.-Bien, les traeré algo para comer

-¡Tarta!-Escucho gritar a Luffy mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Pasaron unos minutos mientras que Nami servía la tarta, cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos

-¡Mierda, no es justo que campeen!

-¡Humillalo Usopp, humillalo!

-¡Nadie puede contra el gran Us-hey Luffy!

-Jajaja lo siento, fue tentador

La chica puso los platos en la bandeja para luego ir a la sala de estar donde los chicos se hallaban jugando

-Ya les traj...

-¡MUEREEEEEE! JAJAJA.-Reía Luffy

-Esperen ¿Chopper va primero?-Pregunto Usopp

-Jeje-Rió Chopper mientras apretaba los botones con destreza

-Chicos...

-¡Maldito tanuki!-Exclamó Zoro.-¿Todos contra él?

-¡No me digan así!-Gritó Chopper enfadado.-¡¿Ah? Y no vayan contra mí!

-¡CHICOS!-Gritó Nami haciéndoles callar.-¡¿Cómo es posible que se concentren tanto en eso? Aquí está la tarta!-Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de café, Luffy enseguida tomó su plato.-Maldición, sólo es un juego

-Call of service es mucho más que un juego...-Dijo Usopp con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sólo se disparan entre ustedes ¿Qué tiene de divertido eso?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Que nos disparamos entre nosotros.-Respondió Zoro, a lo que los demás asintieron

-También nos podemos acuchillar y..

-No me interesa realmente.-Dijo llevando una de sus manos a su sien.-Luffy estaré en la biblioteca, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde buscarme

-Claro.-Respondió para luego seguir jugando.-¡A por Chopper!

-¡Si!-Exclamaron Zoro y Usopp

-¡Oh, una última cosa!-Dijo Nami sonriendo

-¿Qué paso ahora?-Preguntó Luffy ya algo ansioso

-¡NO GRITEN TANTO!-Regañó a los muchachos que asintieron asustados, y así es como se fue al segundo piso, a continuar con su lectura

-Que carácter tiene.-Dijo Zoro

-Si, pero me agrada.-Comentó Luffy para luego reír

**Fin capítulo 2**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me alegro de que la historia les haya agradado y espero que lo siga haciendo.**

**Saludos, Alexandra **


End file.
